


fantasy

by ochamoon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domination, F/F, Fairy Tail Rare Pairs Week 2020, Imagination, Lesbian, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri, fantasies, ft rare pairs week 2020, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochamoon/pseuds/ochamoon
Summary: Lucy lets herself indulge in a few promiscuous fantasies that involve her beloved spirit Virgo.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Virgo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Fairy Tail Rare Pairs Week 2020





	fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> ft rare pairs week 2020!  
> day 6: fantasy :)

Lucy had a problem. A big one. It was taking over every inch of her life and was causing problems during missions.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t erase the intruding thoughts from her mind. She was so screwed.

The problem she was facing was a certain celestial spirit: Virgo.

Dear gods, the punishment she wanted to receive from her...

She was going crazy with want and desire, nothing had ever made her squirm like this. It had even stopped her from summoning Virgo because she didn’t trust herself to keep under control.

Lucy was ashamed at how she was acting, really, but that didn’t stop her from giving herself some release.

The blonde lay on her bed, creamy legs deliciously spread for her own access, one hand already pinching her pert nipples.

She groaned as she imagined her spirits slender fingers caressing her body. Lucy let her free hand slide down to her core and she played with herself crazily - driven by desire.

Lucy let herself fantasise about Virgo. In her mind, her spirit mercilessly slapped her ass, leaving red hand prints on her silky skin. She tied Lucy up to the bed, cold handcuffs digging into her skin greedily.

Virgo would pull her hair roughly, causing loud moans from the mage. She would completely dominate Lucy in every way and she would _love_ it. In fact, she begged for it.

Virgo would force her to address her as ‘Master' and if she didn’t, Lucy’s release would be delayed even further.

These fantasies pushed Lucy over the edge as she fingered herself needing, she screamed out Virgo’s name as her body convulsed and she orgasmed.

Out of nowhere, a bright light lit up the entire room and Lucy snapped her head toward the sauce - panic crept up inside her as she realised she was completely naked.

”You called, Princess?” 


End file.
